


Baby Your Presence Keeps Me Sane

by Yumikire



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky needs to stop getting frozen, Clint Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Civil War fic, pre-winterhawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumikire/pseuds/Yumikire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has trouble getting to sleep after the events of Civil War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Your Presence Keeps Me Sane

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a beautiful drawing done by templeait on tumblr. [Go here](http://templeait.tumblr.com/post/145074708113/clint-is-dreaming-hey-look-what-i-found-in-my) to check it out.

Clint entered the darkened room, still fully dressed in his gear, his bow and quiver hanging off of his back. He’d stopped to grab a cup of coffee from the kitchen before heading here, his body desperate for caffeine given the amount of time he’d been going without sleep the past few days. Not for lack of trying, but it seemed no matter how much distance there was between himself and Thor’s asshole brother, the man still found ways to ruin his life.

He’d been getting better, before the whole fall out happened in Germany he’d finally started being able to sleep more than an hour at a time. There was nothing blue in his apartment, and he made sure the temperature never dropped below sixty. He felt safe there, secure. The Raft had been none of those things. Not only did they barely bother treating their wounds, slapping on some cheap bandages and band-aids, when the overhead lights would kick into night mode they’d glow a blue color- his cell was just shy of being able to keep ice from melting. If it hadn’t been for Scott and Sam constantly talking to him, making really bad jokes, keeping him grounded, he probably would have lost his damn mind. When Steve had shown up to get them out he could have cried in relief. Probably would have kissed the guy if Scott hadn’t decided to do it himself creating an awkward moment for everyone involved. 

Now they were back in Wakanda, and despite the fact King T’challa was being very accommodating and that they were all staying in arguably the safest place in the world right now, he just couldn’t settle. His ears ached from wearing his aids for an extended period of time, too on edge to go without. To twitchy and anxious to be separated from his bow. Once again unable to sleep without fear of flashes of blue and bone deep cold, to a silken voice sinking into his very core and controlling his every move. So here he was, staring at the only person who would understand him and he was fucking frozen. 

A very weak whitish-yellowish light emitted from the chamber, and casting a faint glow in its surrounding area - like a giant human night light. Barnes was wearing a white tank top and black pants. He was sitting on some type of padded chair, a head rest flaring out to frame his head and keep it in place. His upper body held up by a white buckled belt strap, what was left of his metal arm covered by a black sling to hide the wires. His eyes were shut, and it looked for all the world like he was just taking a nap. 

“Well at least someone can get some sleep.” He sighed heavily. 

“Hope you don’t mind,” he said holding up a cup of steaming coffee in a purple mug. “I couldn’t sleep and honestly this seemed like a good a place as any for some peace.”

Reaching out absentmindedly he put his hand on the glass, fingers attempting to trace some of the frost patterns on the glass. He was shocked to find it warm to the touch. Confused he looked closer noting the blue of his lips, the frost and ice crystals covering Barnes' skin - even his damn eye lashes. It was definitely cold in the tube, but the outside felt so warm, like cuddling up to a heating pad. Wakandan technology was in a league all its own.

“You know, as much as I didn’t personally agree with you deciding to go under again, you're a braver guy than I am for going through with it. After what happened to me in New York with…” Clint still had trouble not choking when saying his name- like it might somehow summon him into the room like a goddamn game of Bloody Mary.

“After what happened with Loki, I can’t even handle being in a room with running air conditioning without starting to freak out. Wasn’t able to be around people. And then there’s you, dealing with being part of a team and then willingly going into a personal freezer to try and keep everyone safe despite all the bad shit being put on ice meant for you.”

The brown haired man didn’t stir, Clint hadn’t expected him to. Didn’t know why he was even talking to him like the guy could hear him. Setting his now mostly empty coffee cup down he found himself resting his back against the warm glass and sliding down to the floor, bow resting on his lap. It was ridiculous, he should go back to the room T’challa had given him. It was nice, spacious, and had a shower that Clint would be willing to sell his soul to keep. But he didn’t want to be alone, couldn’t handle more unfamiliarity after the last forty-eight hours he’d dealt with. He didn’t want to bug Sam, Steve, Wanda, or Scott, they had enough of their own shit to deal with. 

“Hope you don’t mind, hell if you were awake you’d probably find this awkward as hell, but since you're not you get to deal. I just don’t really wanna be by myself right now. Even if that means hanging out with a guy trying really hard to be Disney’s next fairy tale princess.”

Resting his head back against the glass he could feel the vibrations coming from the unit, a small humming sound lulling him into contentment in its consistency. Before he knew it his eyes had drifted shut and if he dreamed that Bucky had been watching over him while he slept, well that was no one’s business but his own.


End file.
